


Tying the Knot（中文版）

by 1485444783



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1485444783/pseuds/1485444783
Summary: 擎天柱在庆祝胜利的时候，他告诉大家他和一位矿工有一段非常深厚的友谊。 每个听众都曾经是一个下等阶级的机器，不像富裕的档案管理员 奥利安派克斯，他意识到他所描述的那种关系实际上是贫穷的大众的习惯法婚姻。接下来就是适当的恶作剧了。毕竟威震天等了他四百万年。





	Tying the Knot（中文版）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NonbinaryHylian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NonbinaryHylian).
  * Inspired by [Tying the Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037077) by [NonbinaryHylian (chicagoartnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/NonbinaryHylian). 



汽车人城里的每个人都在庆祝，他们对抗霸天虎获得了胜利。擎天柱通常不参加庆祝活动，但铁皮说服他加入方舟娱乐室的其他成员，喝点高品质的酒。如果他脸上和胸口散发出的愉快的温暖能说明什么的话，那他已经醉了，还不止醉了一点点。 擎天柱很高兴看到他的士兵和朋友们玩得很开心。 即使他自己从来都不善于摆脱束缚。

当他还是一个初级档案管理员的时候，他没日没夜的阅读图书馆的古代诗集和童谣。其中有些内容相当露骨。都用流畅的文字表达形容出来，所以他知道他们在说什么。所有真正晦涩难懂的书他都阅读过，所以他的知识当然是全面的。

他周围的人都围了起来。 他坐在圆圈后面一点，在两边的人都为他腾出了位置。他们之间总是有一些隔阂，他从来都不是圈子里的一员。是年龄的原因使现在的他变忧郁了吗？擎天柱知道他永远不可能真正地和他的朋友们坐在一起，因为他现在的身份。但是他仍然在尝试。 这是人们对他的期望，也是他想要的，想要的归属感。

所以当讨论从古老的战争故事和过去恶作剧的故事转向恋爱关系时，他尽量不让自己感到那么不舒服。他有那么多朋友，每个人都有不同的美妙之处，承认自己从未有过浪漫的关系并不会伤害他。其实也不尽然。 生活改变了他们的友谊，这是否算得上是一个可怕的错误？ 在庆祝活动期间，他需要做的事情就是不要谈论他，那会让气氛变得低落。

所以他保持礼貌和专注，尽量不去注意大黄蜂讲的一些故事是多么夸张。

他没想到会被邀请参加这次特别的谈话，所以当大黄蜂活跃地转向他时，他几乎跳了起来。 "你呢，擎天柱？ 我知道事实，你和救护车是朋友来着，他是救护车，又不是一把斧头，所以，有什么好故事吗?"

大黄蜂非常有勇气，或者说喝得足够醉，所以才会问他这个问题。圈子里的其他人都僵住了。 铁皮在角落里看着他。 他知道他不必回答，没有人想知道他的故事。 他可以置之不理，转移话题。但也许是因为气氛太好，他想回答，即使他自己并没有什么故事。

他发出低沉的笑声，引擎发出轰鸣。 "我知道太多关于救护车的丑闻，但是如果我告诉你们任何一个，他可能会让我去换好几次机油。 对我来说，真的没什么好说的。"

他周围的几个人都放松了下来。 这可能就是话题的终结。

可惜大黄蜂从来不知道什么叫做适可而止。 只有他有勇气向擎天柱询问他几乎不存在的爱情生活。 他对着他咧嘴笑了笑。"哦，得了吧？ 你在警校的时候也没有吗？ 我知道你有很多朋友，还有比这更重要的朋友吗?"

铁皮怒视着大黄蜂，大家又变得紧张起来。 他身边的一些机器人瞬间变得非常清醒。 擎天柱低头看着他那空了的杯子。 除了保护自己的自尊，没有什么真正的理由可以让他去撒谎，他真的有那么脆弱吗？

擎天柱沉重的说。 "我有很多朋友，他们中的一些人仍然和我并肩作战，但我从来没有过你所说的那种关系。 而且，也没有得到过回报。"

他能在好几个汽车人之外感受到铁皮的目光，因为他很清楚他指的是谁。 他张开嘴，毫无疑问是冲着大黄蜂大叫，但是他急切地说话时，蜜蜂打断了他。 "这不是'没什么好说的'，说出来吧，他是个什么样的人？ 这就是你单相思恋的原因吗?"

好几副感兴趣的光学镜片正在看着他，铁皮试图把它们全都瞪到沉默中去。他的能量场像警告灯一样闪烁，但每个人都很兴奋无视了铁皮的警告。

思念是一个很好的词。 不管多年以来他对威震天的感觉是什么，用这个词形容的非常接近。他知道他可能不该这么做，但也许他可以谈谈他们的关系，而不用提到他的名字，或者任何具体的身份细节。毕竟在场的每个人都醉得很厉害……

擎天柱不知道为什么现在想谈这个。 他是在怀念过去吗？忧郁，渴望，还是像其他人一样受到气氛感染？

他看了看大黄蜂调皮的蓝色光学镜片。声音低沉的开口： "他是一个作家，一个诗人。 这是正真的他，但是在功能主义期间他们让他做的是繁重的体力劳动。那时我刚刚被聘为雅科尼亚档案馆的一名初级档案管理员，而他正在这座城市参加一个文学研讨会。 我在局域网上读过他的作品，我非常想和他谈谈这些作品。 他说话的方式非常巧妙，既聪明又准确，而且很有洞察力。 我们第一次见面就聊了几个小时，感觉就像我认识他一辈子一样。"

他身边的每个人都聚精会神的听着，大黄蜂热情地向他微笑，圈子里唯一不放松的就是铁皮,他的位子下面一片狼藉，还不停的走来走去。他很清楚擎天柱指的是谁。

擎天柱凝视着过去的一切，迷失在他数百万年来不想让自己想起的记忆中。 "当他回到自己的城市工作的时候，我们一直通过无线电通话，无话不谈。 我非常想念他，但我们来自不同的世界。这不是…这不是注定的。然后我成为了首相，战争爆发了，我还有很多其他更重要的事情要担心。 我想，除了他，我再也没有想到过这样的人了。"

大黄蜂悲伤地看着他。 "哦，擎天柱，真是太悲惨了！ 你们是命运多舛的恋人，你知道... 你知道他是否还活着吗？ 你有没有告诉过他你的感受?"

大黄蜂想的很正确。 是的，他确实还活着，这让他很沮丧。还有他那细小的令人尴尬的希望。 擎天柱知道他不应该继续下去了，他已经说的太多了。这些话在他的火种里埋的太深了，他从来没有告诉过任何人，甚至连救护车也没有。

"我从来没有对他说出来过，我应该说出来的。 也许那时情况会有所不同。 我们... 有一天我们又见面了，我带他去档案馆，他从来没有在一个地方看过这么多的数据广告。 然后他带我去马卡达姆酒吧，我们一起跳舞，老实说，跳得很糟糕。 经过这一切之后，我们登上了行星观测塔的顶端，看着星星。 他转向我，我想... ... 我想他可能会这么说。 我应该说出来的。"

他低头看着自己的手腕，在经历了那么多次战斗之后，他一次又一次地修复了的手腕，同时继续用他那安静的语调说话。 "相反，他什么都没说，只是悄悄地撕下了一小块腕环，一小块银色的金属条，像一朵花一样递给我。 我一直不明白，直到他示意我也这样做，我照做了。 然后他把这两块腕甲编织在一起。 红色和银色组成了我见过的最复杂美丽的结。 当他把它放回到我的手中时，它是如此的精致和沉重。 他当时确实说过，我们会永远在一起，那时，我是如此不知所措，我从来没有说过任何回应。 我只是拥抱他，我们紧紧地拥抱在一起。 胸贴胸贴了很久，直到太阳在早晨的天空中升起粉红色。 在那之后。 . 我再也没见过他那个样子。 战争... ... 毁掉了许多美好的东西。"

圈子里的每个人都震惊地用蓝色的光学镜片盯着他，大黄蜂跳起来，指着他大喊大叫，看起来完全被吓坏了。"擎天柱！ 那个其实是..."

铁皮冲过来用铲子把大黄蜂铲起来，然后对其他聚集的机器人咆哮。"那没什么！ 所有人回到你们的卧铺！ 好好睡一觉！ 现在！！"

在所有人匆忙离开房间之前，有一个有趣的停顿，铁皮把蜜蜂举得更高，用手捂住他的嘴，然后叫擎天柱回来。"晚安，擎天柱！ 充充电，好好睡一觉。"

然后他独自一人在娱乐室里思考。不是他不想充电，他的火种带着那种熟悉的疼痛叫他无法入睡。有时候疼的很厉害，给身体带来巨大的伤害，就像一把能量匕首刺进了他的胸膛。不过，他从来都没有不能忍受的疼痛。

从那天以后，他经历了那么多痛苦和伤痛。这只是一种熟悉的失落感。没什么需要告诉别人的，告诉他们只会让他们担心。不像他今晚说的那些话。 他最不需要的就是打击士气。

擎天柱第二天一早就接到通讯，警车要求马上见到他。 事情很紧急，他来到办公室，没有停下来和任何人说话。 这令人担忧。 他怀疑霸天虎是否在上一次攻击之后这么快就计划另一次攻击。 他在方舟的走廊里没有遇到任何人，当他砰地一声打开警车办公室的门时，办公室的门立即关上了。

他坐在办公桌前，像往常一样严肃而威严，救护车站在他身边。 另一方面，就像人类会用来形容的那样，医生看起来很生气。

这看起来可不太妙。

他示意擎天柱坐下，他紧张地坐了下来。 在他说话之前，警车 把两只手交叉抵在他的光学镜前面。 "铁皮告诉我昨晚汽车人在娱乐室庆祝的时候发生了一件事。 大黄蜂问了你一些非常私人的问题，铁皮认为你的回答很真实。 是这样吗?"

擎天柱有一瞬间完全不知所措，这跟战略和战争的研究有什么关系？

他还没来得及回答警车的问题，救护车就向他连珠炮似地问了一连串的问题。 "你觉得擎天柱怎么样？ 你的火花痛吗？ 是不是痛得像缺了一块一样？ 一种隐藏了几百万年的疼痛？ 如果你不告诉我你受伤了，我怎么知道是不是该来照顾你呢?"

擎天柱蓝色的光学系统扩大了。他不确定自己聚会上的回答是否正确，所以当警车提醒救护车时，他还是不明所以。 "救护车现在不是转移话题的时候——"

救护车的引擎轰鸣，愤怒地咆哮着。 "他是一个自我牺牲的螺栓头！ 当涉及到医疗问题，特别是那些医疗问题关系到他和他的健康的时候，我恨不得骂死他！ 几百万年来，他一直带着不完整的火种融合四处游荡，伴随着持续的、慢性的、轻微的疼痛，他总是不向他的医生老朋友提起这件事已经够糟糕的了!"

什么! ？

等等... 偶尔胸部疼痛和火种融合有什么关系？ 他以前从来没有把自己的火花和别人的融合在一起。 他根本不知道救护车在说什么。 他们都注意到他困惑的表情，他结实巨大的红色和蓝色装甲紧紧围绕着他的火种舱，他慢慢的看向警车，他咬紧了牙关。 "你告诉他。 我显然不会做对。"

警车的表情比以前更加严肃了。 擎天柱的能量液都要冷却了，他不知道这是怎么发生的，这怎么可能？

他说话的时候，眼睛直直地盯着他。 "如果你昨晚告诉铁皮和其他汽车人的故事是真的，那么... ... 也就是说... ... 你所描述的是一个低种姓的融合仪式。 它们在塔恩和卡翁等城市的劳工阶级机器人中很受欢迎，因为它们不需要正式的公开申报，也不需要在 iaconhall 的记录中注册，而注册的费用这条件就往往超出了他们的支付能力。 同时，职工委员会严密监控申请和批准火种的融合，禁止任何不适当的配对，特别是劳工阶级和知识分子阶级之间的配对。 但是，这些非正式的结合经常发生，但仍然代表了两个机器人的严肃承诺。 我需要问这个问题，因为这是一个博派军事安全的问题，即使这是一个侵犯你隐私的问题。 你有没有... ... 在仪式结束后的任何时候……你有没有完成仪式并与他完全融为一体?"

擎天柱面无表情地盯着他们两个，他的处理器在两耳之间尖叫着。

不。不不不不！ 哦，不。 炉渣。 操他妈的碎片，操他妈的碎片，操他妈的导航仪。

救护车冲到他身边，让他弯下腰，一边咕哝着，一边把通风口推开。 "呼吸，吸气，吐气，保持住，同时数到三，然后释放。 很好。 就这样，直到你不再过热为止。 一，二，三。"

他麻木地按照别人告诉他的那样做，并试图专注于从通风口排出过热的热空气。 这是帮助，但恐慌仍然在那里等待再次抓住他。 他做了什么？ 这些年来他一直... 他们一直是…他到底做了什么？

当救护车抓住擎天柱的肩膀，把他拉起来注视他的脸的时候，他可以看到惊慌失措奥利安又回来了。 他严厉又充满关切，但也很温柔。 尽管他对病人的态度糟糕透顶，但当救护车试图安慰他时，他还是稍微放松了一点。 "嘿。 看着我。 我们会解决的擎天柱。 我们都支持你，一切都会好起来的。"

他很确定这样不好。他已经很久没有这样了。尽管救护车的保证，确实有助于平息他快速旋转的火花。

他固执地发泄着，喃喃自语。 "没有。 我们从来没有。 我不知道... ... 我不知道那天晚上发生了什么，直到现在。"

警车和救护车都明显地放松了，他们的肩膀微微下垂。 救护车轻轻地拍着他背上的轮子。 "没关系。 事实上，你没有这么做是件好事。只有普神知道如果你这么做了这场战争会发生什么变化。 我可以做一些，程序上的手术，可以切断共振，不会有任何的痛苦。 你应该早点告诉我的。 你绝对没有任何理由在几百万年都没有得到治疗的火花疼痛的状况下，四处奔波和霸天虎们战斗。"

擎天柱把手放到胸前，惊恐地看着救护车。 他已经习惯了火种上的空洞，认为那只是一种精神上的痛苦。 现在他知道那是什么了，虽然他很不理智地不想让救护车从他那里夺走它。 那种疼痛是威震天的最后一点残留。 不过他没法大声说出来。 他们是他的朋友，他的士兵，他知道他们不会理解的。 这对他来说也毫无意义，除非... 除非他还爱着他。

他的火花在这种想法中歌唱，在它周围安心地脉动着。 哦。 哦，炉渣。

他不能告诉他们那个该死的真相。 那样的话他们再也不会让他接近有威震天的战场了。 不是说他们能阻止他，而是他真的不想和自己的朋友们战斗。 尤其是铁皮和救护车，他的老朋友们。 不行。 他不能告诉他们他在想什么，也绝对不能告诉他们他在计划什么。 这是最高等级的叛国罪。 但是...他也不能不这么做。 现在他知道了。

擎天柱小心翼翼地发泄和处理他的情绪后。维持一种稳定的中性语调。 "我明白了。 我们可以以后再讨论这个问题。 现在，我想用一些个人时间来思考这些令人不安的事实。 如果这就是你对我的要求，我会回到我的居所。 如果有紧急情况，你可以到那里找我，否则我想一个人呆着。"

当他站起来朝门口走去时，救护车目瞪口呆地看着他。 他尝试再次伸出手去拦住他，而且警车肯定给他发了内部通讯器，因为擎天柱逃离房间时，警车没有回应他，而是皱起了眉头。

他实际上是跑回了他的房间，他的处理器和火种像是在赛跑，多么疯狂，以至于感觉他在一个战场中。也许现在就是一个战场。

他一脚踏进去就把门锁上了，把桌子也紧紧地抵在门上。 如果他这样做了，就没有回头路了。 他正在考虑做些什么。 他知道战术上讲，这可能是一个自杀任务，如果他发生了什么事，汽车人将不堪一击。 但他必须尝试。 现在他知道了真相，他不能就这么算了。

他轻轻摇了摇头。用传真机1号打开他们的私人加密视频频道向"复仇女神"致敬。 他不再拥有威震天的私人通讯频道。 他已经很长时间没有使用它了，也没有理会他所有的访问请求。

视频信息连接起来花了几分钟时间，他在此期间试图冷静下来。 他要把从昨晚开始的所有的结局与后果从他的脑海中清除。

为什么？ 他这么做是为了什么？ 绝望中的一丝希望。

当电话终于接通时，他没有紧张到跳起来，因为在威震天的脸出现在他房间墙上的显示屏的同时。 声波和红蜘蛛也在他的两侧。

当威震天看到只有擎天柱一个人在房间里时，他挑了挑眉，嘲笑他。 "你想要什么？ 幸灾乐祸地谈论你最近得不偿失的胜利？ 我认为沉闷高压的道德说教可能更适合你。 你不会对我这么做的，对吧？ 我要挂了。"

光是听到他的声音就让他整个身体都仅剩下疼痛。 废料！

为什么他以前没有意识到这一点？ 不过现在他已经没有回头路了。 他紧紧地把双手握拳放在膝盖上，试图用平稳的声音对威震天说话。 "实际上，这是一个相对来说比较私人的问题，我希望与你单独讨论。"

威震天的光学镜闪烁着疑惑的光，然后他眯起了眼，冷笑又回到了他的脸上，再次虚张声势的开口说道“我不会上当的。 不管你有什么重要的事想单独和我谈，你都可以在这里说，当着我的指挥官，中尉和所有军官的面”

擎天柱的表情充满了悲痛。 甚至在他的战斗面具后面也可以感受到他的痛苦，因为擎天柱的表情，威震天闪烁的红色光学镜中闪过了一丝不安。好吧，如果他所有的汽车人现在都知道了这件事的话，他不妨也告诉威震天所有的人。 如果他们还不知道的话。 他怀疑他们确实并不知道。

他明显地畏缩了，声波的面罩在他说话的时候亮了起来。 ""好吧，随你的便。 我打电话是想问你一个问题，这是我很久以前就应该问的问题。" 当他试图把声音压低时，他的声音却显得拉得更高了。 "我... ..。 . 那就是... 我们结合在一起了?"

威震天的脸看起来和那次擎天柱用他自己的聚变加农炮近距离射中他的胸膛时一模一样。 红蜘蛛在他身后发出一种像是窒息般的尖叫声，好像有人恶意地踩在他的喉咙上。 声波伸手去够威震天的肩膀，但是在中途停了下来，他对自己没有信心。

威震天几乎在一瞬间就恢复了镇静，他吐出一口气，捏了捏自己的鼻梁。 "我想我会用我的私人通讯频道接这个电话。 等一下。"

电话响了，他们还在通话，但是已经没有视频信号了。 这段视频花了很长时间才重新连接上。 擎天柱在大腿上用力地搓着双手，以至于把蓝色的油漆从手上剥落下来。 当威震天重新连线时，他看起来就像是坐在屏幕前，一个人呆在他的房间里。

他怒视着擎天柱，表情阴沉。 "奥利安派克斯. 关于你终于意识到这一点，你花的时间已经够长了。 为什么偏偏是现在？ 是什么让你... ... 我们已经打了四百万年了，你却从来没有注意到过。所以，到底发生了什么?"

擎天柱的身体因为他的回答止不住的颤抖。 所以这是真的。 他有... 他们是... 哦，普里默斯他是最坏的那种傻瓜。

一直以来。

威震天一直以来都知道这件事，却从来没有说过一句话，尽管他的火种也在痛苦中燃烧着。 每次他们的拳脚相加，剑对斧的战斗，他们的火种总是互相碰撞。

每当他们战斗的时候，擎天柱总是在对自己感到愤怒，失望。 即便如此擎天柱还是从未能给他致命一击，是因为他也感受到了自己的悔恨。 当他们打架的时候，他总是带着一丝深深的遗憾。 他以为，他坚信，那是因为他身上还有善良的一面。 他真的不想再这样打下去了。 也许他说对了一半。

擎天柱低声咕哝着。 "昨晚我喝多了，就告诉了所有人我们在天文大楼观景台上做的事情。 当时没有人说话，可能是因为铁皮把他们都赶了出去。 但是今天早上我和 警车 和 救护车 开了一个非常紧张的会议，他们解释了一些关于 低种姓火种融合和 婚礼传统的事情。"

 

威震天笑了，那是一声尖锐的笑声。 但它仍然让擎天柱在他的战斗面具后面微笑。

从哪以后，他的面部表情变得严肃起来，尽管他的眼睛里仍然充满了乐趣。 "你是想告诉我，你花了四百万年才意识到我们一直在谈恋爱，而我用我所知道的唯一方式在审查部的眼皮子底下和你火种融合。但你还是和我对立了这么多年，仅仅因为你对下层阶级的传统一无所知？ 真的假的？擎天柱?"

擎天柱感到自己的脸上渗出了冷凝液，他也很高兴大部分的脸都被面具遮挡住了。

不幸的是，威震天认识他的时间太长了，他看得出来。

他的笑容扭曲得很诡异。"我觉得这将是一个绝佳的机会，可以就种姓制度的弊端和形式界定功能发表演讲,但令人愉悦的是，这对我们两人来说都不是你打电话的原因。 你想要做什么？擎天柱?"

这是一个意味深长的问题。

擎天柱的系统翻滚着，他的火花试图从他的胸膛里跳出来。 他希望战争结束。 他想要一个强大的持久的和平，他想要停止攻打他的赛博特恩同胞。 他想要... 他想要所有众生的自由，包括威震天。 他想要的一切就是威震天。

从他见到他的那一刻起，他就想和他共度余生。 这真是一种可怕的扭曲的想法。

他们能找到解决办法吗？ 他会想尝试另一种方式吗？ 找到答案的唯一方法就是去问。 问这个问题就是让别人知道他的感受和意图，这让他感到无比的脆弱与痛苦。 他不确定威震天是否能回答他想要的答案。 真是可悲，在经历了这么多年的战乱之后，他发现自己和当年一样是个懦夫。 他说不出想要什么，因为他痛苦并清醒的明白，他不可能得到他，却还是想要得到他。

他突然想到了一个好主意。

他把手伸进子空间，当他的手指碰到子空间时，他们的身体都晃动起来。 他拿出他们两个的腕甲所编织成的结，紧密地编织在一起，透过屏幕向他展示。

威震天的声音平静得要命。 "你留着它。"

这不是疑问句。 他轻轻点头。 "我当然留着它。 这是除了内心的痛苦之外，你留给我唯一的东西，直到今天我才知道它代表着什么。"

威震天紧咬着牙，开口道“你没有回答我的问题，擎天柱。 你想要什么?"

擎天柱从未觉得如此轻松，像是丢掉了所有的束缚。

“我没有吗？”他低下头轻轻抚摸着这个由威震天编成的结，注视着银色的部分。坚定的开口"我想要你。 一直都是。 从来都没有停止过，即使在和你激烈的战斗之后，我自己也不知道... 这到底意味着什么"

威震天的手紧紧抓住他面前的桌子，把金属都压凹了。他说话的时候没有直视擎天柱的眼睛，  
"当时，我以为你知道这是什么意思，我很高兴。 直到后来，你毅然决然的站在我的对立面之后，我才意识到你根本不知道。你是一个高高在上的图书管理员，你为什么要知道我们低种姓氏的传统呢？虽然很痛，但我觉得如果我足够愤怒，那就没关系了。如果我让愤怒填补你造成的空洞，那我依旧可以继续前进。这么多年来，这个方法起到了一定的作用，然后我开始希望你永远不要意识到这一点。 我们中的一个会简单的了结另一个，然后一切都结束了。到那时你不知道我们曾经承诺过什么也没关系了。"

擎天柱觉得自己的火种深深的刺痛，他的手微颤着伸向威震天的影像。这么多年来他与自己一样忍受着火种上的刺痛。他松开了桌子上的手，能清楚的看见桌子上的凹槽。他不屑的挥挥手"别这样。 我不需要你的怜悯和理解，擎天柱。 反正现在也不重要了"

擎天柱把手收回，重重的放在自己的大腿上，发出一声巨响，把威震天从回忆里拉了出来。 "哦，当然有关系！ 我... 这些年来我对你太过分了。 我的无知不是借口。你本来可以在我们战斗的时候把它说出来让我动摇，你本来可以用它来对付我，但你没有。你知道这会很有效的。 你什么都没说，只是默默的忍受。这让我不禁觉得，也许这并非毫无希望。也许 我们不是毫无希望"

威震天笑得几乎喘不过气，他盯着擎天柱的脸，傻笑着说。"这就是你向霸天虎军队提供无条件投降的方式吗?"

擎天柱反射性地皱起了眉头。 "当然不是，不要这样曲解我的意思。"

威震天眯起了眼睛，正打算说些挖苦的话，却被擎天柱戏剧性地打断了。 "先是停火。 然后休战。 在那之后，我们可以制定条款，并进行和平谈判。"

威震天一动不动。 "你会这么做吗？ 所有这一切。 为什么?"

擎天柱挑了挑眉，摘下光学眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁然后打开了战斗面具。威震天在战斗面具打开的一瞬家就盯住了擎天柱的脸。目光贪婪地在擎天柱的脸上游走，天知道他有多久没有看到过擎天柱的脸了。

他紧紧的盯着擎天柱的脸，仔细听着他接下来的话。"我不想再战斗下去了。 我不想再看到我的塞伯坦同胞们逝去了。我厌倦了伤害他们，伤害你。 我想要和平，我想要你。 现在是，以后也是。所以你要知道，即使今天我们不能达成协议，即使我必须继续阻止你所有的阴谋诡计，我也不会停止爱你。我唯一感到遗憾的，就是花了这么长时间才对你说出来。"

威震天看着他，他已经将近四百万年没有机会像这样看着他了。他希望这句话的意思和他所想的一样。 为什么他们都很难向对方说出自己的感受呢？ 这简直太荒谬了。

擎天柱满怀希望地对他微笑，这引起了威震天的反应。威震天居然脸红了！哦，我的天，自从战争开始以后，他就再也没见过他这个表情了。还好他这次没有错过。

威震天清理了一下嗓子，故作平静地望着他。 "好吧。 暂时停火。 在这个坐标上等我... 独自一个人，擎天柱。"

就这样，他挂断了电话。 擎天柱呆呆地盯着空白的屏幕。 这真的发生了吗？ 他的收件箱里有一个新的通讯，上面有一组坐标，而且那个通讯地址是威震天的私人通讯频道！他立即压制住了想要立刻和他联系的冲动。 等等，他刚刚做了什么? ！

救护车，警车和铁皮，会为此狠狠的揍他一顿！他仔细看了一遍坐标，发现还有一个时间。是今天晚上，他的火种在胸膛里跳动着。 他打算偷偷溜出去，哦，这样看起来更像是叛国。

说起来容易，做起来难，因为他太显眼了。 擎天柱还不能把这件事告诉他的军官，至少现在不能。否则他们不会让他离开的。如果有必要的话，他们甚至可能都会压在他身上，仅仅是为了阻止他去见他。

擎天柱对隐瞒这件事感到内疚，但是他不能让任何人阻止他，这件事对他来说太重要了。

最后他心怀愧疚的去找了大黄蜂。他告诉了他大部分真相。 他解释说，他需要偷偷溜出城市，去偷偷看望他那失去已久的爱人，昨晚他又想起了那个爱人。他需要大黄蜂的帮助，即使他知道这在技术上是叛国，因为他要溜出去见的人，是汽车人的敌人。

他还没来得及开口，大黄蜂就答应了，并表示绝对会帮助他。这更让擎天柱觉得羞愧。

月亮升起后，大黄蜂入侵了城市后街的监控摄像，和所有大门开关。他一离开城市边界，就变成了一辆卡车，穿过沙漠，朝着他给的坐标方向疾驰而去。 他本来应该做好这可能是一个陷阱的觉悟，可实际上他激动得浑身颤抖。

他远远地看见威震天的黑影在天边划过。 他想立刻变身，跑向他，但是他小心翼翼地以卡车的姿态慢慢接近他，直到他们之间只有二十米远，然后展开身体，恢复到他原有的姿态，威震天一直看着他走近，他的目光难以辨认。

当他说话的时候，低沉的声音让擎天柱颤抖。"我没想到你真的会一个人来"  
他耸耸肩回答。 他所希望的事不是汽车人指挥小组，其他成员需要亲眼目睹的。

威震天一定察觉到了他话里的含义，他阴沉地笑了笑，示意他走近一点。他们站在在金色的沙滩上，在月光照耀下周围的峡谷变成了灰色，嘴唇紧贴着对方。

他们一起抬头看着星星。 除了他们的眼睛，这里没有任何灯光，星星在天空中翻滚起白色的波浪。就像... ... 就像他不小心嫁给他的那个晚上一样。

哦，普里默斯，他希望这就是他们上次在星空下像这样坐着的时候。

也许这次应该由他来提议。

他一言不发地把手伸到手腕上，撕下腕甲，把它扯开，撕成一条。 他感觉到威震天的眼睛紧盯着他，仿佛要在他的手上烧出一个洞。他把它递给他。 他的手立刻伸了出来，他把它从擎天柱的手指上拽了下来，好像他害怕他会反悔再把它拿回去似的。擎天柱迷恋地看着威震天，威震天小心翼翼地撕下自己手腕上一片黑色的腕甲，然后用擎天柱的蓝色金属把它拧在了一起。当他准备开始打结的时候，擎天柱阻止了他，威震天僵住了。擎天柱朝他嘟嘟囔囔地说了几句，然后轻轻地从他颤抖的手指上取下那两片金属，把它们绑成一个不是很好但仍然可以代表他们结合的水手结。

他把它给了威震天，威震天盯着它，好像它就是他想要的一切，也许在某种程度上这确实是他想要的。

擎天柱微笑着，努力回忆起他曾经说过的话。 "我用这个结把自己永远绑在你身上，即使死亡也不能把我们分开。" 然后他又加了一句。 "我爱你。 我希望这样就够了。"

威震天屏住了呼吸，伸手去拿那个打的不是很漂亮的结，现在他们手上的颜色不同了，蓝色和黑色，和当年的红色和银色。但他们还是他们，这个结是这么的漂亮。  
他从擎天柱手中把结拿了过来，擎天柱就伸手进入他的子空间，拿出他们第一仪式时那个更漂亮的编结，微笑着。

"很好。 现在我们有了一对配套的。"

威震天大笑起来，脸上洋溢着喜悦。 当擎天柱疑惑地抬头看着他时，他只是摇摇头，凑得更近了。 他的红色光学镜变暗了，嘴唇几乎碰到他的战斗面具，他低沉的开口。 "我现在可以吻我的火种伴侣了吗？ 我已经耐心地等了四百万年了。" 最后一部分近乎是咆哮出来的。

擎天柱的战斗面具在他拉近他们之间的距离时，发出了一声响亮的咔嗒声。 一开始，那个吻是那么轻，那么温柔，那么犹豫。 好像他害怕把他吓跑。 令人吃惊的甜蜜和温柔，擎天柱感慨着轻轻回应他。

这似乎就是对威震天的所有鼓励，他抓住擎天柱的衣领镀层，把他拽到自己身上，舔遍他嘴里的每一个角落。他呻吟着，感觉到他们胸前的火花迸发出耀眼的光芒，他的双臂环抱着威震天的脖子。他想让他靠的近一点，再近一点，越近越好。

他的火种在唱歌，矩阵在他的胸膛里兴奋地格格作响。 威震天一定也感觉到了，当他们分开的时候，他轻微地颤抖着。擎天柱连想都没想就仰面躺在了沙地上，张开双腿为威震天腾出地方。然后他打开胸甲，露出矩阵和他的火种。它变了形，移开了方向。他感到一阵强烈的赞许，因为它暴露出了他的明亮的蓝色火花。它闪烁的光在威震天敬畏的脸上舞动着黑色的阴影。

擎天柱咬了咬嘴唇。他想要他的全部，领袖如此渴望，火种随着他的欲望而不断闪烁。 他毫不犹豫地将自己的对接面板打开露出接口，这确实让威震天终于把目光从他的火种上移开了。他瞪大了眼睛轻声笑着。“我们都在渴望这个？”是在开玩笑般的语气。这可真是个奇迹。

擎天柱不想再等了。

他蓝色的光学镜因为欲望的浸染变得更深，气体置换系统因为他发出阵阵轰鸣。"是的。 别假装你不是。 事实上，我怀疑你等这一天的时间比我还长。"

威震天哼了一声向前移动。小心地把擎天柱的腿放在他的腰部，双手下垂，轻轻地抚摸着他那漂亮的银色阀门。 擎天柱颤抖着，他面前的威震天闪烁着火种一般的光芒。 他用两根手指慢慢地折磨他，擎天柱呻吟起来。

很紧，他不经常用瓣膜，但他想用这个。 刚开始是不是有点痛并不重要，当他们进入结合的时候也不重要。 这感觉太棒了，他知道，他需要这感觉。

威震天小心翼翼地移动着他的手指，擎天柱的引擎发出咆哮般的轰鸣。 "别逗我了！我能应付!" 然后安静下来。 "求你了。"

威震天怒视着他，在擎天柱跃起反抗时，他的手指在他体内蜷曲。 "我可不想因为这件事伤到你。 普里默斯知道我已经伤害了你好几次了。 我现在不会这么做，当然也不会是  
因为你缺乏适当的耐心。"

刚说完最后一个字，他增加了第三根手指，擎天柱为此大声的叫喊了出来。引擎的轰鸣声变得更大了。一点也不疼，虽然一开始有点疼，但他对他很温柔。即使在沙漠夜间的寒冷空气中，他的冷却风扇也在紧张状态下不停的运作。威震天比他好不到哪里去，实际上他让周围的空气都热乎乎的，这令他们两个都很满意。

有一点点不确定的感觉在里面，擎天柱试图伸出手，用他的手抚平这种奇怪的感觉。威震天隐忍地叹了口气，又增加了第四根手指，另一只手开始在他火种舱前蓝色的生物灯上画圆揉捏。擎天柱无声地呼喊着，拱起身子离开了地面。他仅仅只是因为威震天的手指进入他的接口就过载了，耳边有电流的噼啪声，火种忽明忽暗。而他只能无助得抓住身体两侧的地面，手中满是沙石。

威震天贪婪地看着他过载后的每一个表情，表现出十分惊奇的样子，但是他周围的空气却烫得不可思议。擎天柱的身子重重的摔回了地面，发出一声呻吟。当他听到威震天打开前挡板释放他的输出管时，他意识到，威震天正试图用更加简便的方法让他更加失态。

他猛地抬起头，用宽阔的蓝色光学镜片观察着，他那哑光的青铜灰色尖状物顶在接口上逐渐增压。他现在明白了，为什么威震天扩张时几乎要把拳头都伸进来。在他们的第一个新婚之夜，他可不想在这之后去想办法矫正自己移位的内部组件。

威震天察觉到擎天柱的震惊和因为欲望发出的隆隆声，然后向他扬起一个得意到欠扁的微笑。"就像你所看到的擎天柱?"

擎天柱闭住他的眼睛。 "是的。 是的。 你现在已经到了需要我的示弱来抚慰满足你的自尊心了吗?"

威震天一边大笑，一边用手拿着钉子穿过瓣膜的褶皱，钉子的头顶厮磨着敏感的接口，使他不安的叫出了声。 "让我好好享受你这个样子吧。 我从没想过我会有这个机会。"

他本不想把最后那部分说得那么大声，有点畏缩。 擎天柱伸出手，轻柔地把一只手放在他的脸上。 "威震天。 我很抱歉我应该..."

威震天凶狠地咆哮着阻止了他。 "你敢！ 现在不行，在我这么做的时候也不行。" 他似乎稍微平静了下来，因为他磁场突然爆发的疼痛感很快就消失了，就像一切都没有发生过。他说话的时候声音很低。 "就让我... ... 感受一次吧。"

擎天柱艰难地咽了口唾沫，他觉得他的火种撕裂般的疼痛。"威震天。 从现在开始，你可以随时和我一起做这件事，当然是在合理的范围内。 我希望你。 实际上，如果你不这么做，我会非常失望。"

又是那种像是被炮弹击中面甲的休克表情，他几乎维持着输出管顶着接口的姿势僵住了。擎天柱发出难耐的呻吟，这似乎成功把他从奇怪的精神状态中拉回了现实。猩红的光学镜片紧盯住他，双手抬高了臀部，一下子就陷进了接口里。 擎天柱在他面前喘着粗气。 "好棒。"

他开始移动，擎天柱把他的头重重地抛回到土地上，同时把他的臀部推向威震天。 他的双手把威震天拉得更靠近他，在他的身体上蜷缩着。 他几乎无法想象那种感觉是多么的好，那种感觉是多么的正确。 就好像他们在过去的四百万年里一直在这样做，哦，他多么希望他们在过去的四百万年里一直在这样做。

他试图分辨他说的话，但他发出来的声音都是含混不清的静电干扰。 威震天的眼睛锁定在他胸膛里跳动的火种上。 擎天柱是如此接近第二次过载，但他希望威震天与他一起来，在进行融合。 当他抬起手，把一只沉重的手放在威震天的胸膛中央时，他的伴侣发出怒吼般的咆哮。 他说不出话，但擎天柱还是听着。

他的胸前的装甲变了形，露出了他那亮绿色的火种在在火种仓里激烈地跳动着。 擎天柱把手指伸进电晕里，感觉威震天在他体内颤抖。 他把手指移到肩膀上，开始把他拉近一些。 他心甘情愿地让他把他拉进去，把他们的两个的火种舱压在一起。 擎天柱弯下身狠狠地吻了他，两人的融合的地方火花四溅。 有那么一瞬间，他们还没有接触到彼此，一阵空洞的悸动，然后他们纠缠在一起，陷入了对方。 他不知道是谁先喊出来的，可能是他们两个。 这种感觉太不可思议了。

在融合中没有隐藏，没有谎言，没有欺骗。 然而威震天和他一样拼命地想和他一起做这件事。直到擎天柱倒在他身上，他们两个的火种一起愉快地闪烁。 欲望，满足，爱，渴望，如此多的渴望，痛苦，快乐。 明亮的炙热的，喜悦它在他们之间来回传递，彼此的火花，变得越来越强大。 擎天柱感到他那未完成的火种融合，在此时此刻变得完整。他们现在是一体了。 他们两人一起过载，高兴得大叫起来，他们的火种在完美和谐得融合中温暖地嗡嗡作响。 太多了。 太完美了。

他们俩现在都有这种感觉。

威震天很不情愿的要第一个离开了，他再次感受到了那种渴望，在他们的胸甲再次合上之后，他伸手去触摸他。这次威震天热烈地吻了他。 他的接口被他们的混合输出液弄得一团糟，但威震天仍然很坚硬，深埋在他的体内。 擎天柱筋疲力尽，几乎不能移动，但他非常想要他。 这个念头完全侵占了他的火种。威震天的引擎轰鸣着，看着擎天柱忘我的在他的身上律动。

哦，是的，是的！就这样！

他们都有这种想法。 擎天柱所能做的就是坚持住。 他的胳膊搂着他的脖子，试图在被伴侣粗鲁的交合钉进泥土之前继续亲吻他，这是你能想象到的最好的方式。 威震天发出一声吼叫,"我的!" 通过他们之间的火种连接来回传递，变得越来越强大。

 

这一次威震天的确把它拉了出来，他感到一种奇怪的空虚。 无言的安慰透过火种连接传来，擎天柱笑了。 哦，那是... 他会习惯的。

他倒在擎天柱旁边的地上，他们的肩膀碰在一起。 他伸出手，狠狠地抓住他的手。 威震天使劲地把他的手攥在手里， 他们仰望星空，整个宇宙在黑暗的虚空中旋转着。 他把脸转过去看威震天。

擎天柱知道他需要说出来，即使他可以通过连接发送它。 "对不起。 我很抱歉，我第一次没有意识到这意味着什么，甚至没有想到要问或者... 自己去找出来。 我想我不是一个合格的的图书管理员。"

威震天摇了摇头，严肃认真地看着他，不过从他们的火种连接中他感觉到威震天内芯的一种平静的喜悦。 "我不在乎。 在屋顶星空下的第一个夜晚是我一生中最美好的夜晚。 你所做的只是抱着我，我们甚至没有完成火种融合的仪式，但它成为身为一个矿工的我干过最大胆的事。起初我并不介意我们不能使它正式化，我打算在推翻了参议院之后这样做。 直到后来，在你成为擎天柱之后，我才意识到你不知道。 完全不知道那天晚上你做了什么。 那是... 我用我的愤怒为我的第一次竞选提供燃料。 战争拖得越久，我就越觉得我不应该那样做。 除非先征得你的同意。 也许那时情况就会不同了。"

后悔，深深的后悔。 这是他非常熟悉的事情。 他摇了摇头。 "不，这是我的特权，我在那个可怜的种姓制度中的地位'更高'，让我从来没有想过。 从来没有想过承认我爱你，建议我们结合。 即使我想。 我已经爱上你四百万年了，是的，即使你做了那么多。 我想，在经历了这一切之后，我也是会这样做的。"

当他偷偷地对他傻笑时，充满炽热爱意的目光注视着他。 "'可怜的等级制度'，嗯？ 我会让你变成一个诚实的霸天虎。"

擎天柱笑了。 "这难道不是一种化解矛盾的好方法么？ 不需要任何派系。 我们只是塞伯坦人，我们所有人一起。"

威震天不确定，他想相信他，他也感觉到了。 除了他的信念和爱，他不知道还有什么办法能说服他。 他祈祷这样就够了。

他坐了起来，拿出一块超细纤维布来清理自己。 擎天柱把它拧干洗净，递给威震天，威震天一边清理自己，一边发牢骚。 擎天柱表示想在这里陪他一整夜，也许可以第四回合... ... 或者第五回合。 威震天热切的表示赞同，然后他们都笑了起来。

他颤颤巍巍地站起身，支撑着背。 他可以变身然后开车回家，但是他明天就会感受到今天发生的这一切。 他深情地望着坐在地上的威震天。 "虽然我很想和你永远呆在这儿，但我还是得回去。 他们可能已经发现我走了。 即使是大黄蜂也骗不了爵士和警车多久。"

威震天茫然地看着他，然后他感到这种联系带来了一阵难以置信的刺痛。 "擎天柱，你没有告诉你的军官你要去哪里吗?"

擎天柱很困惑。 "当然不是。 如果我告诉了他们，他们绝不会让我来这里，救护车可能会亲自坐在我身上。 为什么？ 你有没有告诉你的军官你要去哪里?"

威震天突然大笑起来。 这声音听起来，像是在嘲笑自己。

威震天终于控制住了自己的情绪，他抬头用闪闪发光的红色光学镜片看着他。 "当我到达这里的之前，我确切地告诉了我的军官我要去哪里，我打算做什么，我也说清楚了是因为谁。 他们一直在努力工作---- 至少声波是这样---- 而我去为我们的协商休战提出一些可接受的条件。 你最好回家去玩追赶游戏。 我想警车不会感激你让我这边领先一步的。"

擎天柱大吃一惊，威震天又朝他笑了，那是... 他通过他们的火种连接发送了一个刺眼的"叛国”

威震天高兴地隆隆作响，站起身来，用双臂搂住自己的腰。 "啊，是的，但现在我是你的共犯了。"

擎天柱很恼火，但他比起他的喜爱来说这算不了什么。

当他同时收到六个不同的紧急呼叫时，他跳了起来。 啊，炉渣的，他被发现了。

他向前倾着身子，轻轻地吻了他一下，在他还没来得及深深地回吻他，在威震天再把他拉回到地上之前，他迅速地拉开了身子。 一旦他把他带到那里，他就不会试图站起来了。 威震天这种特殊的思维方式总能使自己得到满足。

擎天柱叹了口气。 "我很快就会再见到你，不管后果如何。 这是一个承诺。 但你是对的，我们最好开始工作，以确保没有什么能让我们再次像这样分开。"

他放开擎天柱的臀部，点了一下头，眼中满满的爱意像是要溢出来一样。 擎天柱知道他必须是第一个离开的人，因为他的紧急通讯设备已经堆积如山---- 这些通讯来自于十三个人，其中7个来自救护车。 但是他们都不想离开。 当他们站在一起的时候，他们的火种在他们之间来来回回地满足地嗡嗡作响，这种感觉真是太棒了。

当他转身变换模式疾驰而去时，他觉得有些后悔。原地站着的威震天通过火种连接一定也感受得到，他想安慰他，也安慰他自己。

这样就行了。 即使救护车为了找到他真的弄坏了一个垫圈... ... 和一个化油器... ... 也许他的执行器也是。

他知道这是正确的选择，因为他能深切感觉到威震天的快乐。 他们会成功的。

 

他们的人类朋友坚持要为他们举行盛大的婚礼。

擎天柱没有抱怨。 看到大家在一起，汽车人，霸天虎，和人类没有任何身体上的打斗只是其乐融融的聚在一起可真是奇迹。 至少在红蜘蛛对抗其他所有人的情况下。 威震天曾非常严肃地问过他，他们是否真的必须邀请红蜘蛛。 擎天柱明确表示邀请了所有人，甚至包括红蜘蛛。

尽管如此，他还是能感觉到威震天紧张的情绪。 人类的婚礼就像是战前上等种姓的机器人举行的奢侈的结合仪式。 他尽可能地安慰他，但他明白为什么这使他感到焦虑。

声波和救护车共同主持了仪式，因为双方都不想把领导人结婚的责任让给对方。 真的很完美。 太阳照耀在雅阁城的白色塔楼上，因为霸天虎不想住在任何叫做汽车人的城市。 关于名字的更改还有一些争论，因为它仍然是以"a"开头的

某处的钟声正在敲响。

不过他今天只带了一副眼镜。 当他们面对面站在一群朋友面前时，他们的双手紧紧地握在一起，这些朋友在那里愉快地见证着他们的结合。 他通过他们的火种连接传递着爱和情感，以及如此多的兴奋。 威震天也向他传来了这种感觉，但是这种感觉更加柔和，仍然带有一丝忧虑。

声波的调制的声音听起来几乎哽咽了，因为他说了他们之间的话。 "你们是否一起承诺，在你们的朋友和战友面前，在你们的余生中，你们将爱、保护和珍惜彼此？ 把你们的火种连同彼此连接，这样你们致死也不会分开。即使在火种源中也永远捆绑在一起?"

他们俩同时说了"我愿意"。 在他们聚集的朋友中有人抽鼻子---- 可能是红蜘蛛，因为它总是以一种特别高的声音抽鼻子。 擎天柱灿烂地笑了，当威震天以更大的笑容回报它的时候，他是如此的高兴。

救护车继续说着最后的官方誓言，他也显得有点生硬。 "那么，我现在宣布，你们是火种伴侣，一对结合在一起的伴侣，带着对彼此作出这种伟大承诺的人所拥有的尊敬、爱和荣誉。 愿你们剩下的日子都能幸福快乐，这是你们没有彼此时无法感受到的。"

然后，救护车和声波走上前来，用一根红色绳子和一根紫色绳子缠绕在他们的手上，把他们绑成一个双色的环状结。 现在是他们宣誓的时候了。

擎天柱已经准备好了，他的声音洪亮且充满了爱意。 "你说话的方式比我要好得多，但是我想我说得很清楚，我打算永远爱你。 我可能不会总是同意你所想所说的一切，但我会永远尊重你的想法和意见。 我一直都是这样，即使你想让我下线。 你在任何方面都是我的对手和伴侣。 我爱你，威震天。"

他终于说出来，想让自己平静下来，他感觉到他的手在颤抖。 他太紧张了，太可爱了。 威震天回敬了这个想法，擎天柱轻声笑了起来。

威震天抬起头来，用他那深沉的雄辩口吻开口道。 这让擎天柱高兴得发抖，威震天非常清楚他的声音对他产生了什么影响，他在链接中发出一声快速的傻笑。 "我拥有一些我从未想过会拥有的东西。 和平。 心灵的平静，火花的平静，以及所有塞伯坦人的平静。 当我试图描述你对我有多重要时，我发现自己无言以对。 在我们古老的语言中没有足够的象形文字来表达我对你爱的深度和广度。 我尝试过，至少一千次抛弃这些该死的誓言，但最终我认为这些永恒完美的爱的象形文字形容最为贴切。 每当我想起你的时候，我就会看到他们。 我爱你擎天柱，我打算发明一些新的符号来准确表达我们的未来。"

擎天柱不确定他的光学仪器什么时候出了故障，但是它们即使出了故障，他也不在乎。 他向前倾着身子，他们亲吻着，他们被绑着的双手紧紧地扣在对方的胸前。 聚集的人群欢呼起来，大黄蜂大声地吹着口哨，他非常肯定他能听到有人在哭。

没关系，他现在拥有了他想要的一切，威震天通过他们之间的纽带送回了同样强大的爱，在他们的领域里，这种爱在每个人的头顶上像一个充满深情的波浪一样逐渐形成一个美丽的高潮。 所有能感觉到电磁场的塞伯坦人都异口同声地喘息起来，包括声波和救护车，因为他们离得最近。

救护车发出了劈啪声，然后用肘撞了一下声波，声波已经完全静止了，很可能是想控制自己感知他们情绪的能力。 他非常高兴。 他们都是。

声波和救护车在仪式结束前清空了他们的进水口。 "以全 新联合的塞伯坦 赋予我们的权力，我们宣布威震天和擎天柱成为配偶。 愿你在爱与繁荣中茁壮成长。"

当他们第二次接吻时，人群再次欢呼起来。 这是他感觉最好的一次。 威震天狡猾地想，这并不是他曾经感觉最好的一次。 当擎天柱突然和他光学镜对视时，他给他发送了一连串绝对明确的想法。 他感到自己的脸发热，便咯咯地笑了起来。

擎天柱手拉手拍打着威震天的胸膛，调笑般的轻声咒骂。 声波和救护车解开连接他们双手的绳索，擎天柱拿走了紫色的，威震天拿走了红色的。 然后，他们把原来的金属结从子空间中拉出来，把绳子穿过绳圈，把两端绑在一起，然后把绳子套在对方的头上。 好极了。 旧事物与新事物的混合。

擎天柱转身朝他微笑。 "这值得我们等待400万年。"

威震天给了他一个歪歪扭扭的微笑。 "虽然我宁愿不要等那么久，但我很高兴我等了。"

擎天柱生气了，觉得好笑，抓住了他的手。 他们两个在欢呼的朋友中间晃晃悠悠地跑回过道，有人向他们扔了几张闪闪发光的小纸片。 很有趣，很完美。

他从来不敢对这一切抱有希望，但他们还是在一起了。 他们每个人都是快乐和自由的。

这个充满希望的想法将持续到时间的尽头。 擎天柱知道这将持续下去。


End file.
